¿Un nuevo Jinchuuriki?
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: en un principio UA... peor ya luego no... aparece un Jinchuuriki en el mundo normal... pero ke pasa si el portador de aquel bijuu es fan de Naruto?... ¿que pasa aquí?... ¿que hacen estos... dejen RxR.. pliiss! cap II UP! PASEN Y LEAN XDD PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**NIIIII HOOOOOOOO… aki… otra vez XD… una nueva historia esperando que les guste… así doy paso a la historia.**

_Summary: Shion… una chica común y corriente… de pronto ve a los personajes de Naruto en su mundo ¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¿un Jinchuuriki?... pésimo summary pero igual RXR…_

**Capitulo 01: "extraños recuerdos" **

El día comenzaba tranquilo, cuando el sonido de un despertador resonaba en una casa, rápidamente una mano lo calló.

-ya cállate de una vez- dijo molesta una jovencita, mirando asesinamente el aparato- y agradece de que eres mi celular o ya te hubiera destruido ¬¬…-

Se apresuro a salir de su cuarto para tomar una ducha, miro por el pasillo del segundo piso, no había moros en la costa y se lanzó contra el baño, siempre tenía que luchar contra su hermano mayor para ver quien entraba primero, y esta vez gano ella. Sin perder tiempo se despojo de su pijama y se metió a la ducha al momento en que su madre le llamaba.

-¿estas por acabar?...-pregunto desde el otro lado- por que llegarás tarde…-

-mamá… me acabo de meter ¬¬-respondió molesta su hija-espera un poco ¿te parece?... además estoy bien de tiempo… no llegare tarde…-

Su madre suspiro cuando se alejaba a ver al mayor de los, y la chica dentro de la ducha empezó a tararear uan de sus canciones favorita… llevados unos diez minutos cuando una segunda voz le interrumpió y esta parecía molesta ya que golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces.

-hey! Idiota… termina luego!...-continuo golpeando la puerta molesto

-no fastidies! Hermano… ¬¬-reprocho la chica desde la ducha-ya salgo… tebayo…-

Al escuchar lo último el hermano se quedo mirando raro hacía la puerta, asustado por la reacción tan peculiar de su hermana con varios pensamientos en su cabeza,_ esta muy mal… _(N/CH: ya piensa ke esta loca y todo eso XD) y se fue a arreglar algunas cosas mientras, minutos después la chica salió del cuarto de baño algo apresurada.

-¡¡HERMANO ESTA LISTO!-grito mientras iba a su cuarto.

Cuando entro lo primero que le recibió fue su cama muy bien ordenada con dos muñequitos en el centro uno rubio y otro pelirrojo (N/CH: de seguro me gano la horca por esto con Asuka-neechan -.-UU), a un lado de su cama se encontraba pegado en la muralla un gran telón (N/CH: son aquellos que son como póster de tela muy grandes que cubren casi toda una muralla, dependiendo del caso claro n.n) con varios personajes en poses extravagantes según su madre, "pero, son muy buenos y guapos los protas" siempre respondía cuando su madre le decía cosas referente al telón.

-¡verdad!...- exclamo cuando se percato de la hora- debo apresurarme…-

Camino hacía su armario, al abrirlo saco su uniforme de preparatoria, que consistía en una falda tableada en dos partes azul oscuro, con una camiseta o blusa dependiendo de quien quisiera blanca y unas calcetas azul tan oscuro como la falda que en ella sobrepasaban las rodillas.

-no puedo creer que aún no cambien el uniforme…-se quejo viendo el uniforme- por lo menos no esta arrugado…-

Se vistió y peino su cabello relativamente corto y bajo hasta el primer piso para desayunar.

-hello people!...-saludo mientras bajaba de un salto el último escalón (N/CH: es una niña pequeña ¬¬).

Todos voltearon a verla que lucía realmente tranquila y feliz, para luego no responder nada y voltear de nuevo a su desayuno, _si que están alegres hoy…_, pensó con ironía mientras se sentaba junto a su familia, su familia constaba de cuatros personas, su padre un hombre de no mas de cuarenta y cinco años, que ya estaba empezando a marcarse en él el paso de los años, su madre una mujer que ya estaría bordeando los cuarenta de cabello castaño oscuro como su esposo, y su hermano mayor de veintiún años bastante grande y de mirada entre penetrante y creído, se sentó en la mesa mientras su madre le acercaba su desayuno.

-arigatou okachan….- respondió mientras empezaba a tomar su desayuno.

-¿oka… que?-pregunto su madre con una gota vio con una gota a su hija.

-okachan…-repitió esta- es como se le dice a mamá… n.n…-

-hay… Shion…-suspiro su madre- hasta cuando seguirás con eso?...-

-¿con que mami?...-pregunto su hija deforma inocente- mi no entender…-

-olvídalo….-se resigno la mujer mientras suspiraba por la batalla perdida sobre su hija.

El desayuno seguía en silencio hasta cuando la voz del hermano se hizo presente.

-apresúrate… tonta- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa- gracias mamá… papá...-

-¿por que me debo apresurar?...-cuestiono la chica mientras observaba a su hermano.

-por que hoy te dejo yo en la preparatoria…-dijo avanzando hacia el ventanal- y no quiero queja de ningún tipo…-

Advirtió antes de que Shion abriera la boca para decir alguna cosa en contra de él.

-y apresúrate… me voy dentro de cinco minutos…-dijo saliendo por el ventanal hacía le patio frontal de la casa.

-que hay puertas para salir… idiota…-fue lo único que dijo la chica mientras subía por las escalares.

En su cuarto se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles del día, pero aún seguía molesta, _aún creen que soy una bebe… ¡QUE YA NO LO SOYY!..._, sus quejas se apagaron cuando se percato de algo.

-etto… donde lo vi…-dijo mientras abría los cajones del escritorio-anoche lo deje en cima del escritorio pero ahora…-

Lo comenzó a buscar con desesperación, por todos los rincones el cuarto, peor al parecer eso tan preciado no aparecía.

-¡no… lo he vuelto a perder!... con lo caro que me costo TT0TT…-comenzó a llorar exageradamente-no… mi bandana….-

Se llanto exagerado y escandaloso fue interrumpido por un molesto, castaño oscuro que le miraba con no muy buenos ojos.

-idiota… apresúrate o llegarás tarde…- dijo viendo con una gota en la cabeza, ya que Shion estaba en el suelo llorando- ¿Qué pasa idiota?...-

-¿Qué no soy idiota… baka… ¬¬…-respondió cortante la chica- y lo que paso es que… ¡perdí mi tan preciada bandana!...-

Nuevamente le llanto exagerado de la castaña salió a flote, mientras su hermano ya no tenía una gotita sino una gotaza le reemplazaba, entre le llanto de la chica, pudo percibir algo bajo su cama y como si su alma dependiera de ello se lanzó en picada sobre aquel lugar provocando el susto del mayor.

-¿Qué?...-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el castaño mayor antes de que su hermana le interrumpiera.

-¡siiiii!... la encontré…- empezó a saltar por todo su cuarto muy feliz-YEAH!... soy la mejor… una gran kunoichi como yo… siempre mantener las fuerzas y esperanzas hasta el final (N/CH: ¿Quién estaba llorando hace poco… por su bandana?...)-

-ejem…-la tos fingida de su hermano le detuvo su festejo.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?...-pregunto mientras observaba al castaño.

Este ya no poseía la gotaza, en cambio de eso tenía la vena de la sien mas grande de lo que común mente la había visto la chica.

-¿Qué me pasa?...-repitió le chico calmado- no me pasa nada…-

Tomo un poco de aire, aquellas reacciones de su hermana, siempre le daban miedo, mas le joven castaño oscuro parecía estar demasiado relajado como para que algo malo pudiera suceder, _lo que me pone mas nerviosa conociéndolo como lo conozco… algo malo va a pasar y será a mi -.-U_. en efecto algo paso, por que de un momento a otro el castaño se transformo en un horrible hermano mayor enfadado.

-¡ya deja de hacer tontera!...-grito mientras caminaba hacía su hermana que por alguna razón no se movía del lugar-¡llevas mas de cinco minutos sin moverte de tu lugar… camina que tengo mas cosas que hacer!...-

Y cuando termino de gritar a su hermana salió del cuarto con un fuerte portazo que asusto más a la chica, que de inmediato tomo su bolso del colegio y bajo siguiendo a su hermano.

-hemos llegado…-dijo la voz sería del mayor, mientras se sacaba el casco y se detenía en frente de una gran construcción- apresúrate o llegarás tarde…-

-hoa… me siento aún un poco mareada .-hablo la chica alejándose de su hermano y sacándose el casco- hoa… me puedes explicar una cosa…-

Su hermano le observo detenida mente.

-¿Cómo demonios llegamos en diez minutos?... O.O?...-pregunto la chica mientras se colocaba su bolso rojo- si comúnmente nos demorado casi media hora en llegar hasta aquí…-

-esa es una de las ventajas de tener a un hermano como yo…-dijo mientras sonreía seductoramente a un par de jovencitas del establecimiento.

-aparte de ser un mujeriego conquistador ¬¬…-murmuro la chica algo molesta.

-ya tonta… vete que llegas tarde…-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como quien acaricia a un niño pequeño.

-ya déjame hermano idiota…-se quejo su hermana mientras se alejaba de él- ya no soy una niña…-

-pues lo pareces…-dijo este señalando el bolso de la chica.

-ah… antes de que lo olvide…-de detuvo Shion en su camino y volteaba a ver a su hermano- ¿Cómo demonios obtuviste la moto?... si ni siquiera tenías para el auto…-

-es que ahorré y me la compre…-respondió de forma simple el chico.

_Sin contar con que la autora de este fic me tiene buena y me la quiso regalar XD,_ (N/CH: es verdad me gusta este chico como es así que yo le regale esta motito n.n ahora continuemos con el fic…)

-y crees que me trago eso?...-argumento molesta la chica- estoy segura que tienes un pacto con un demonio….-

-para que necesito un pacto con uno?...-se pregunto el chico- si ya convivo con uno en casa todo los día…-

No termino ya que su adorable hermanita le había dado un golpe en la pierna a su adorable hermano.

-¿ohh?... Nii-san… ¿Qué te paso?...-pregunto haciéndose la preocupada- al parecer te golpeaste con algo muy fuerte ¿verdad?...-

-y-ya… cállate…-hablo su hermano aguantándose el dolor-ves que eres un…-

-eh?... si… si hermanito… yo también quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo-corto la castaña sonriendo fingidamente- pero ya debo irme a clases y sabes… que a la profe no le gusta que llegue tarde… así que nos vemos… Nii-san!...-

Su hermano vio con fiereza a la castaña y se marcho cuando ella desapareció por el umbral del colegio.

Pero dentro del establecimiento faltaban solo algunos minutos para que tocara (N/CH: me sorprende que todavía tenga tiempo para llegar a clases con todo lo que se gasto hablando con su nii-san).

-diablos… mi cabello se despeino…-se quejo la chica arreglándose su cabello- es un idiota andando en moto este baka ¬¬…-

Pronto vio la puerta de su salón e ingreso muy animada, cuando entro de inmediato fue a su puesto justo al final del salón, donde ya se encontraba una persona.

-ohayou!... Shin-chan…- saluda a modo de broma una chica de cabellos negros y cortos.

-ohayou… Aska-chan…-respondió Shion algo enfada aún por lo de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Shion?...-pregunto su amiga viendo el enfado reflejado en el rostro de la castaña.

-eh?... no pasa nada Aska-chan…-aseguro la chica con una gran sonrisa- pero cuantas veces te pediré que no me llames Shin-chan?... me siento como un momo con aquel nombre -.-U-

-ah… relájate…- pidió esta-solo es una bromita inocente…-

-si bromita…- ironizo Shion pasando la vista por la clase- es idea mía o hoy hay menos gente… ¿Qué paso con Mayu-chan y Anji?...-

-ah… la mayoría esta de viaje o que se yo…- respondió su amiga algo aburrida- y las demás… aún no llegan… por que no lo se…-

La castaña iba a preguntar algo cunado fue interrumpida por unas personas.

-holap!...-grito animada una chica de cabello cortó y ondula.

-¿Cómo están guapas?...-saluda una chica un poco mas baja que la primera y rubia.

-ohayou!... Mayu-chan… Anji-chan…-saludo Shion como niña pequeña, mientras que Aska hacía lo mismo pero con más seriedad que la primera.

Un pudieron conversar mas ya que la maestra había llegado y la clase había comenzado.

La campana del descanso había sonda hace poco y todos estaba fuera de las aulas escapaban de los abusos de la preparatoria

-y me dirás ¿Qué paso esta mañana?...-pregunto la de cabello negro a la castaña mas pequeña- ¿por que estabas molestas?...-

-¿eh?... ¿Por qué?...-repitió la chica- bueno por que mi hermano…-

Y procedió a contarle la pequeña charla que hubiera tenido ella con su hermano.

-y allí fue cuando me fui para el salón…- concluyo la chica viendo a su amigas que estaba conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

-te… te llamo demonio… jajaja…-estallo de pronto la morena- no lo puedo creer… aunque no estuvo tan equivocado… jajajaja…-

-¡ASKA-CHAN!...-llamo la atención Shion algo ofendida- yo no soy un demonio!...-

-ya… ya lo siento…-se disculpo la chica mientras volteaba a ver a la otras dos- y a ustedes que les pasa?...-

Ambas chicas que no habían hablado nada tenían miradas soñadoras y suspiraban de vez en cuando.

-hay… Shion… tu hermano es tan lindo…-comentó Mayu mientras que la de atrás asentía simplemente.

-¿Qué mi Nii-san es lindo?...-pregunto incrédula-¿Qué parte es linda?...-

-vamos todo… es lindo…-se adelanto esta vez la rubia del grupo- es muy lindo agradable, simpático…-

-¿simpático?...- repitió apunto de reír Shion-¿Qué parte de él es simpático?… estas hablando de mi hermano, como Sakura habla de Sasuke siempre… simplemente te faltan los ojos en forma de corazón XD-

La rubia miro de mala gana a la castaña menor que había empezado a reírse abiertamente.

-pero hay algo que no entiendo…-se quejo Mayu, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe la risa de la castaña- es entre tú y tu familia…-

-¿Qué es?...-pregunto Shion ya mas seria.

-es que toda tu familia es alta tienen el cabello oscuro y los ojos castaños muy castaños- dijo señalando algunas diferencias entre ella y su familia- y tú por le contrario eres totalmente diferentes a ellos…-

-quizás si soy adoptada después de todo n.n- dijo despreocupadamente la chica.

Pero a decir verdad lo que Mayu había dicho era muy cierto, toda la familia de Shion era bastante alta y ella tenía uan altura promedio simplemente, además de que como había mencionado su amiga toda su familia se caracterizaba por tener el cabello y ojos muy castaños, en cambio ella lo tenía castaño claro y los ojos bastante claro casi color miel y con un leve color verde rodeándole aquel castaño tan claro, sin contar con que sus facciones eran demasiado delicadas y que carecía del cabello ondulado de su familia.

-ahora que lo dices Mayu…-comentó Anji mirando fijamente a la castaña- no tienes los rasgos de tu adorable hermano…-

-Anji…-hablo Shion ya perdiendo la paciencia- a quien el importa eso?... a mi no por lo menos… ahora dejen de molestar… ¬¬…-

Sus amigas asintieron, no le gustaba el cambio drástico de Shion, por lo cual decidieron cambiar de tema.

-hopssssss que aburrida estoy…-murmuro en plena clases de ciencias-¿esto no pude ser mas entretenido?...-

-shhhh… Shio-chan…-recrimino su compañera de banco- estoy tratando de poner atención…-

-lo siento, ya lo siento…-se disculpo de mala gana la castaña.

Mientras dirigía su vista hasta la pizarra donde le profesor encargado de la clase mostraba unas cosas, mas la castaña de ojos color miel no escuchaba, pronto por el calor que hacía dentro y lo lento de la clase la chica comenzó a quedarse adormilada, viendo imágenes recorrer su cabeza, como si de un sueño se tratara.

**Sueño de Shion**

Se encontraba caminando por calles extrañas pero bastantes pintorescas y pacificas, no reconocía ningún lugar por donde pasaba, pero le transmitía una paz increíble, una paz y seguridad que muy pocos podían sentir, pero pronto se vio rodeada de gente extraña y bastante alta, al parecer tenía cinco años de edad o quizás menos por la forma de tratarla, se alejo un poco de las personas que estaban allí y fue directo a un pequeño lugar del bosque, no lo reconocía al parecer sus pies le llevaron a ese lugar, hasta que vio a una persona al parecer de su edad que estaba de espalda a ella, no la podía reconocer ya que es encontraba enfrente de aquel pequeño claro y la luz le nublaba la visión, quiso acercarse cuando la persona se daba la vuelta, pero….

**Fin sueño de Shion**

-ah… ¿Qué paso?...-pregunto adormilada cuando sintió que alguien le mecía suavemente.

-¿estas bien?...-pregunto quien le había despertado de tan agradable sueño.

-¿eh?... Aska-chan…-hablo despertándose completamente y arreglándose su pelo-si esto bien ¿Qué paso?...-

-te quedaste dormida en plena clase de ciencias- contesto su amiga algo preocupada- ¿seguro estas bien?...-

-claro que estoy bien…- aseguro la castaña mientras observaba alrededor- ¿y los demás?...-

-ah… ellos…-sonrió Aska, la parecer ya estaba mejor- terminaron las clases del día… y ya se fueron…-

-¿Qué ya se fueron?...-pregunto sorprendida Shion- no lo creo ¿tanto dormí?...-

-así es…-dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa- por cierto… ¿le avistaste a tu hermano?...-

-a visarle de que?...-pregunto confundida la chica- ¿Qué debía visarle a Nii-san?...-

-de que te quedaras un poco mas para terminar el trabajo-suspiro Aska, mientras su amiga se ponía pálida, peor ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso-siempre se te olvidan las cosas…-

-eh?... no lo creo…-dijo Shion concentrada en escribir un mensaje en su móvil- espero que lo lea ese baka…-

-¿Qué es eso?...-pregunto de pronto la moren cuando vio colgar un adorno desde el móvil-¿no me digas que?...-

-así es lo compre al fin…-sonrió terminando lo que estaba haciendo- peor yo quería a Naruto-kun pero ya no quedaban… TT.TT…-

-peor tienes a Itachi…-animo su amiga.

-siiii… por fin tengo a Itachi-senpai… muahahaahaha- se rió como demente y cambiando de expresión rápidamente- que lastima que Mayu ni Anki se pudieron quedar…-

-si es una lastima…-se lamentaba Aska con una gota en la cabeza su amiga era bastante peculiar- por cierto Shio-chan… sabes tengo unas fotos de Itachi que te gustarían…-

-¿es serio?...-pregunto con cara de pervertida al máximo- quiero verlas… vamos Aska-chan muéstramelas… quiero ver a Itachi-senpai sin ropita Jujuju…-

-eres una pervertida…-bromeo la morena.

-si pero solo con Itachi-senpai y Naruto-kun… y con algunos otros…-dijo mientras una pequeña baba caía desde la comisura de la boca-peor uno de los mejores es Itachi-senpai… imagínate lo que le haría si lo viera…-

Y se fueron de aquel salón con unas cuantas sonrisas pervertidas en el rostro y hablando un poco mas de aquellos personajes y de otros mas.

Peor mientras se alejaban en un edifico cercano dos personas observaban a las amigas salir del salón y ver que conversaban animadamente de…

-ACHUUUS!...- estornudo uno de ellos.

-Itachi-san ¿estas bien?...-pregunto su compañero mientras le entregaba un pañuelo-¿no estarás resfriado?...-

-no lo creo…-respondió cortante el Uchiha.

-bueno si tu lo dices…-aseguro l chico cara de pez (N/CH: lo siento no pude evitarlo ú.ù… XD)- entonces… Itachi… ¿la encontramos, verdad?...-

-así es… encontramos lo que estábamos buscando…-respondió el dueño del sharingan- será mejor que nos demos prisa…-

Y al terminar de decir eso ambas personas desaparecieron del edificio que estaba cercano a la secundaría.

**---/-----/----/----/**

**Terminado el capi… espero que les guste y espero con ansias sus reviews con su comentarios positivos y negativos del capi… por cierto se que no hubo mucha acción de parte de los personajes de Naruto, pero ya la habrá se lo aseguro… entonces hasta luego MATTA NEEEE! **

**Por cierto… les dejo una pequeña nueva sección en mi fic… espero que les guste XD…. **

**_PROBLEMAS DE EDICIÓN _(si aún con nombre idiotas XD)**

**CH (Chibi-Hinata): hay… toy cansada… y aburrida… y tengo hambre… no habrá por alguna parte un alma caritativa por allí que me kiera dar algo de comer…**

**Una flor del desierto aparece por el lugar (esas cosas que aparecen en las películas del salvaje oeste XD) **

**CH-con mala cara: que ambles son todos TT.TT… ni importa malos TT0TT… me moriré… **

**Voz –que sale de algún lugar: no seas idiota Chibi…**

**CH-con mirada asesina: ¿kien hablo mal de mi ¬¬…**

**Aparece Itachi desde las sombras.**

**CH- con ojitos de corazón: I-Itachi-senpai!... o¬o… que bien estas… (mas baba) y apareciste de las sombras y todo…**

**Itachi: si es que me encanta salir de una forma deslumbrante y todo…**

**CH: por cierto Itachi-senpai… ¿no deberías estar ahora en el fic?...-**

**Itachi-mirando por todos lados: ¿Qué ya comenzaron?...**

**CH-asintiendo con la cabeza: sip… y hace mucho tiempo… si no te apresuras no llegaras… **

**Itachi: entonces nos vemos después… Chibi alocada…- desaparece en un suave poof- **

**CH: ya se fue Itachi-senpai… pero igual tengo hambre TT0TT… me lo hubiera comido a él…-cara pervertida- **

**Desparece mientras varias personas están escondidas en aquel cuarto tan "especial"… **

**------**

**Ya lo saben espero sus reviews con ganas… Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NI HOOO!!!... holap… gracias por los reviews… me hicieron muy feliz lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta… el segundo capi del fic y con mas interacción al (al menos de un personaje de Naruto) **

**Disclaimer: ya se saben todo así que cortito, los personajes de Naruto no son mió simplemente los usos y de eso nada mas…**

**Ahora si el capi II del fic!! **

**Capitulo 02: "¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"**

-Shion… ¿tienes los apuntes aquí?...-pregunto Aska.

-¿eh?... si los tengo en mi…-comenzó a trajinar su bolso la chica mientras su cara se tornaba pálida- no esta en mi bolso… debe estar en mi casillero… iré por él…-

-pero apresúrate…-dijo la morena consultando su reloj- mira que ya me quiero ir…-

-haiii….-se escucho ya fuera de la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

-parece que esta mejor de lo que pensé…-comento en forma distante la chica.

Mientras tomaba asiento y se ponía leer un libro o eso parecía hacer, pero mientras tanto Shion, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de tal escuela, estaba muy silenciosa y no se escuchaba nada fuero de lo común, los grupos de deporte y los otros estaba en la zona central del lugar y por donde Shion caminaba no había alma alguna, _que lugar mas relajante… la preparatoria sin tantos alumnos relaja y bastante…_ siguió su camino hasta donde estaban sus cosas muy cerca de uno de los patios laterales del lugar.

-bien… el cuaderno…-murmuraba cuando se sintió observada.

Volteo para ver si era alguien pero nada, no le dio mayor importancia y siguió en la búsqueda del cuaderno.

-el cuaderno… donde esta…- murmuro ya perdiendo un poco de paciencia- aquí esta… bien ahora terminar el bendito trabajo…-

Se dio vuelta cuando….

Aska se encontraba ojeando el libro que ya le parecía aburrido y monótono, además de haber encontrado las cosas necesarias para acabar la tarea, pero Shion aún no llegaba con los apuntes. _Pero tan solo van cinco minutos desde que se fue… no pasa nada…_ se levanto de donde estaba sentada y fue a buscar una revista para ojear mientras esperaba a su amiga, mientras se levantaba pudo sentir como alguien le observaba, peor como con la castaña no había nadie detrás suyo. _Debo estar muy cansada… úú… ahora me imagino cosas_ sacudió su cabeza como queriendo borrar lo último pensado, pero de nuevo aquella sensación de estar siendo observada, _¡peor si no hay nadie detrás mió ni cerca mió!!..._, suspiro cansada, cuando sintió un leve grito muy lejano de aquella parte del edificio. _Shion!!_, ese nombre y la imagen de su amiga llego demasiado rápido, se dio la vuelta cuando…

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a dos personas frente ella, ambos observaban de forma seria a la castaña que les devolvía la mirada extrañada y sorprendida.

-¿disculpen… les ayudo en algo?...-pregunto cuando nadie parecía querer hablar, no hubo respuesta- bueno si no la hay… nos vemos en otra ocasión… bye, bye…-

No alcanzó a dar dos paso cuando sintió el agarre fuerte de uno de los hombres, Shion vio extrañada al hombre que le afirmada la muñeca.

-me puede soltar por favor…-pidió muy amablemente, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él- SULETAME DE UNA VEZ!!...-

-cállate y camina…-dijo de forma sería el que le sujetaba- ahora…-

-¿eh?... ¿Qué te crees Psicópata?…-dijo dirigiendo una mirada molesta a aquel tipo cuando se fijo bien no pudo más que pestañear confundida- ¿EH?... ¿Qué pasa aquí?...-

Quien le sujetaba, tenía los cabellos largos y medios grisáceos, unos ojos rojos con formas extrañas alrededor y unas ojeras increíbles, vestía como su compañero una gran capa negra con nubes rojas, Shion paso su vista de quien le afirmaba hasta su compañero de atrás que traía un gran sombrero que le tapa junto con aquel cuello alto de la capa, casi todo rostro (es como cuando aparecen por primera vez y apenas se le puede ver los ojos a los dos) sin contar que lleva una gran cosa envuelta en vendas y la cargaba en su espalda, en ese momento la castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-esto… esto…-murmuro mientras se agarraba la cabeza- esto esta muy mal… esto no puede ser… ahora sueño despierta… y mas encima que estoy frente a…-

Se callo de pronto, mientras en su cabeza se formaba una nueva idea repentina.

-oh… en verdad estoy muy enferma… o esto es…- hablo con una gota mientras los dos extraño le observaba sin hacer nada- es una cámara culta… ¿verdad?...-

No hubo respuesta de los de capa, mas ambos se miraron extrañados y con una gota en la cabeza extrañados por el comportamiento de la muchacha.

-seguro es eso… una cámara oculta…-empezó de nuevo la castaña- seguro mi madre pago por esta broma, que clase de madre tengo TT0TT…-

-dejar de decir idioteces…-interrumpió el chico que aún le afirmaba la muñeca- ya vamos… tengo muchas cosas mas que hacer…-

-que me dejes!!...-se safo molesta la castaña- sabes muy bien que no caeré en esta broma… así que será mejor que te vayas… vete…-

Hizo una movimiento con la mano como haciendo que se fueran, pero estos dos tipos no se fueron.

-ya deja de molestar…-grito el de ojos rojos afirmando con fuerza a la castaña- iras con nosotros ahora…-

-no puedo…-se quejaba la chica mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre- no sabes que no debes hablar ni salir con extraños?... eso me dice mi madre siempre…-

Los dos tipos de capa le miraron con no una gota sino con varias en la cabeza, es que esta chica ¿no maduraba nunca?.

-además… no pienso salir con un tipo…-miro desafiante al de ojos rojos- con un cosplayer de Itachi-senpai… yo simplemente saldré con el verdadero n.n (N/CH: somos varias las ke keremos salir con aquel Akatsuki XD)

El "Itachi" observo como Shion amenazaba con hacer un puchero y seguía su monologo.

-yo quiero que Itachi-senpai me lleve consigo al Akatsuki...-puso cara de pervertida, que asusto a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué sabes del Akatsuki?...-pregunto el que aún mantenía aquel sombrero.

Con aquella pregunta Shion les empezó a mirar preocupada por la salud mental de aquellos dos. _Será mejor que me valla despacio sin que se den cuenta… _para cuando empezó la retirada, (se había olvidado que "Itachi" aún le afirmaba) sintió el tirón de aquel chico de ojos rojos deteniendo su huida, mirándola fríamente, aquel par de ojos fríos le provocaron un poco de miedo._ Hay dios… ¿Qué haré ahora?... de seguro me van a secuestrar y quizás ¿Qué me harán?..._, su expresión de terror absoluto.

-bien responde ¿que sabes del Akatsuki?- pregunto el supuesto Itachi.

Un pequeño respingo obtuvo la chica aj escuchar la voz de su captor.

-¿Qué… que se de ellos?...-repitió algo nerviosa- la pregunta es… ¿Qué no se de ellos?... conozco mucho de ellos… muahahaahaha…-

Nuevamente empezó reír como salida mental (N/CH y se preocupo de la salud mental de los chicos -.-U…) pero fue callada nuevamente por la voz sería de Itachi.

-contesta… ¿Cuánto sabes?...- y dicho esto la dejo contra una muralla- y mas te vale que digas la verdad…-

Shion se percato de que ya no sentía el suelo firme bajo sus pies y que la mano de aquel sujeto le apretaba el cuello deforma fuerte, _¿me piensa matar o que?..._ pronto el aire le comenzó a faltar y esto ya empezaba a preocuparle,_ estos de verdad me van a matar…_

-contesta…-repitió la orden Itachi molesto haciendo mayor presión sobre el cuello de esta.

-me… me gustaría hacerlo… pe… pero no puedo…-respondió ya casi morada por la falta de aire-me… me estas…-

Entonces paso algo que nunca ni en un millón de años pensó que ocurriría en aquella tan extraña situación, un sonido proveniente de la chaqueta empezó a hacerse presente, ambos Akatsuki miraron extrañados a la chica que aún estaba en el aire, mientras su mano viajaba hasta el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y trataba de contestar su móvil, entonces el moreno le soltó pero no del todo y dejo que la chica contestará.

-cof… cof… (sonido chanta de tos XD)- mientras recuperaba el aire y contestaba- ho… hola… cof… ¿diga?... cof… Nii-san… ¿Por qué llamas?... cof… cof…- (N/CH: se parece a Hayate con tos y todo… no dice ni media palabra y ya esta tosiendo XD)

-no me pasa nada baka…-le respondió la castaña- no… no… no estoy muriéndome ¬¬… no leíste mi mensaje ¿Verdad?...-

Los dos presentes observaban la tan extraña conversación de aquella chica con el teléfono, hasta que un grito proveniente de la chica les hizo mirar asustado la expresión en el rostro de ella.

-¿NANI?... no… no… -gritaba enfada-¡no quiero y me niego a eso!... ¡yo puedo!... ¡Nii-san…no quiero!!... no me llames idiota… estupido… animal… dobe… espera no… cuel…-

La conversación al parecer había terminada ya que la chica no había continuado hablando sola y mantenía la vista hacía la muralla, y la reacción que provoca no la esperaba nadie.

-NII-SAN NO BAKA!!-grito con todas sus esfuerzas, mientras la muralla que comenzaba a resquebrajarse por las patadas que daba, luego se detuvo y volteo a ver a ambos tipos-con sus permiso me voy…-

Ninguno hablo nada estaban asustados en cierto modo por el cambio brusco de animo de la castaña, que ya caminaba con dirección a la biblioteca, pero no camino mucho ya que algo le detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?...-pregunto cuando vio a los Akatsuki- me dirán ¿Qué pasa ahora?...-

-ya te hemos dicho…-respondió Itachi saliendo de su asombrado y asustado estado-que no acompañarías jinchuuriki de…-

No termino lo que iba a decir por que la voz de la castaña le interrumpió con una fuerte carcajada.

-jinchuuriki yo?...- Shion ya estaba llorando y se afirmaba el estomago por el dolor producido por la risa- jajajja… yo una… jajaja… seguro… jajajaja… como Naruto…. Jajajaj… jajajajajaj!!... están locos… jajajaja…-

Callo a ver la cara de enfado de ambos sujetos, y pronto vio una arma ninja en su cuello.

-un… un momento…- hablo ahora con algo de seriedad-en verdad piensan que soy un jinchuuriki?...-

-así es… eres el jinchuuriki perdido…-aseguro el moreno- eres el contenedor del demonio Kaku… y ahora te llevaremos a la organización…-

-para que me lo extraigan y me muera ¿Verdad?...-dijo molesta la chica- ¿creen que ire así como así?...-

No hubo respuesta de aquellos dos y a Shion ya le empezaba a preocupar seriamente todo esto.

-saben una cosa dejen de fastidiar… ¿quieren?...-pidió molesta y comenzando a caminar otra vez- ya tengo suficiente en mi casa… jinchuuriki yo… jajaja que gracioso…-

Avanzó un poco pero sintió como era arrastrada hasta un árbol y como unos hilos muy delgados le rodeaba el cuerpo y le apresaba al árbol impidiendo su movimiento.

-hilos?... son iguales a los que uso Kakashi-sensei con Sasuke- murmuro sorprendida-en… entonces ello son… ¿no lo puedo creer?...-

Vio asustada como Itachi acercaba más el arma a su cuello, trato de soltarse pero no pudo, aquellos hilos la tenían muy bien afirmada_, malditos hilos cuando salga de esta juro que los hago trisitas…_. (N/CH: aja… como si fuera posible ¬¬…)

-un momento…- dijo antes de que algo mas llegara a pasar- ¿Cómo saben que soy yo el tal Jinchuuriki?... vamos… solo se que Naruto, Gaara y aquella tipa de nube eran jinchuuriki…-

-veo conoces a aquellos mocosos…-se escucho por primera vez la voz del pescado mayor (N/CH: lo siento pero es imposible no hablar de él de aquella forma… además ya era hora que hablara XD)-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?...-

-claro que lo se idiota…-dijo molesta- soy fan de aquella historia de ciencia ficción… baka… ¬¬-

-ya basta de tanta charla…-interrumpió el Uchiha-nos vamos…-

-¡NO AUXILIOOO!! TT0TT…-gritaba Shion-¡UN PSICOPATA Me QUIERE SECUESTRAR!!...-

-ya cállate!!...-ordeno Itachi ya mas que molesto y ascendiendo el arma hasta la mejilla de esta-pero primero…-

Paso el arma por la mejilla de la castaña, pese a los gritos de ellas, Shion sintió la sensación de la sangre calida recorrer la mejilla cortada y sus ojos se posaron en una parte del arma que estaba con un hilillo de sangre.

-psicópata suéltame de una maldita vez… ya basta de bromas…-grito luchando aún más fuerte contra los hilos- no quiero que un idiota con complejo de Akatsuki que cree que los jinchuuriki existen me mate!!...-

-ya cállate usorantokachi…- hablo Itachi mirando molesto a la castaña.

Shion estaba entre asustada y enfadad, la broma estaba llegando demasiado lejos si eso era una broma claro, y vio como el arma se acercaba aquel tipo esta dispuesto a matarla, cerro los ojos esperando el arma en el antebrazo pero aquel contacto nunca llego, en vez de eso escucho la voz de una persona.

-¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

La castaña abrió grande sus ojos al ver quien era, frente a ella se encontraba un rubio vestido de negro y naranja junto con varios rubios mas.

-¿Na… Naruto?...- pregunto sorprendida-es-esto no puede ser… esto no esta pa-pasando…-

-¿estas bien?...- pregunto otra persona a su lado- no te preocupes… ya todo pasará…-

Shion no respondió a lo último, tenía la vista fijada en la lucha que tenían las copias de Naruto contra el Itachi, ahora no había duda, en verdad eran del Akatsuki _entonces los otros dos eran_…

-esto se esta poniendo peligros…- escucho que decía su nuevo acompañante-Naruto ¡cuidado!...-

Shion se percato de cómo una tercera persona intercedía el ataque que Kisame estaba apunto de dar a donde estaban ellas (N/CH: a todo esto… Shion aún sigue aferrada al árbol)

-¿Ka… Kakashi?...- estaba incrédula ya, esto no podía ser.

_Son personajes de ficción… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?... no son nada mas que eso… ficción… ¿o no?..._

-no… no es verdad… no puede ser…-murmuro en voz muy baja Shion.

-¿Qué….-comenzó Sakura pero de inmediato se alejo del lado de Shion.

Motivo, la chica estaba despidiendo un chakra muy fuerte y le estaba rodeando con gran rapidez.

-¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!...-grito al momento que se liberaba de su ataduras y caía de rodillas- no puede ser…-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de escupir un poco de sangre y caer inconciente en la fría tierra.

El resto vio asombrados a la chica que ya hacía allí desmayada, mientras que la castaña simplemente se perdía en la oscuridad.

Minutos después volvió en si, de inmediato se incorporo y se percato de que estaba en su salón de clases junto a su amiga Aska,

-Aska-chan…-llamo la muchacha mientras se ganaba a un lado de ella-¿Aska-chan?... ¿Qué pasa?... vamos responde… no bromees… vamos despierta!!...-

-no te responderá…-interrumpió una voz desde la puerta del salón-ya que esta inconciente….-

La castaña dirigió sus ojos color miel hasta aquel lugar.

-¿en verdad que no es una broma?...-dijo sin apartar la vista de aquella tres personas.

Tres personas que le miraban muy interesadas…

**----- //////-----///////////-------**

_**PROBLEMA DE EDICIÓN**_

**CH: AH… se termina… kedo muy lindo n.n… y al fin terminado… uf… que alivió… pero en fin… ¿Qué paso con Itachi?... ¿habrá desaparecido?...**

**Itachi: eso me gustaría saber… ¿por ke hable tan poco?...-**

**CH: ¿hablar poco?... hablaste en todo el capi… es hablar ¿poco?... además… al final igual desapareciste… del capi…**

**Itachi: eso también ¿por que no termino la lucha?... le iba ganando a Naruto-kun… **

**(atrás se ve a un rubio gritando :"eso no es verdad") **

**CH: ¬¬… ignorémoslo… además… te demoraste en llegar la vez pasada… por tu culpa todo se retraso… debía castigarte… y sin contar con que Shion… si te ve mas tiempo babea por ti…**

**(aparece Shion)**

**SHION: yo no babeo cuando veo a Itachi-senpai…-voltea verlo-Itachi-senpai…-abre la boca y comienza a babear por mayor-**

**CH: y no babeaba ¬¬… pero ke mas da… Itachi… encárgate de esto… **

**Itachi: ¿yo?... ¿Por qué?... por que no mi ototo?... **

**CH: baka… - le da con un abanico de papel- él aún no aparece… así que confórmate… a por cierto… encárgate de que no moje nada… todo el equipo es rentado así que cuidado… mientras yopes… iré a responder reviews!! Bye bye…**

**(sale con una gran sonrisa CH) **

**Itachi: GRRR…-mira a Shion que aún no para de babear- Chibi… TEME…**

**REVIEWS!!**

**Holaps…. Lamento lo de arriba… pero ya ven todo cuesta en este lugar… hasta que ellos me hagan caso… pero ya dejo de molestar y paso a responder los reviews!!...**

**Kari-chan: como ves llego el segundo capi… (aunque con bastante retraso XD gomen)… peor como sea… es cierto este tipo de historias esta muy común… por eso trato de darle un giro a ola historia que ya iras viendo a lo largo del capi… y espero seguir hablando contigo por msn!! Mira ke me gusta bastante XD en fin… nos vemos luego JA NE!!**

**Kuzoy: interesante… pues gracias… y como ya sabes el segundo listo y terminado le tercero… (forma de pedir perdón XD) como sea… espero que te guste este capi y espero tu review con ansias así que nos vemos luego!!**

**Emi-san: te aseguro ke salga Sasuke-kun… peor para eso falta un capi.. (creo que en el tercero aparece XD)… peor bueno… espero ke me ayudes y siguas leyendo este fic!! Mira ke hace ilusión ke lo lean… así ke bien… esperando un review tuyo ya nos vemos MATTA NEEE!!**

**FIN DE OS REVIEWS!!**

**CH: HEY… kien dejo la llave abi…- voltea ver a Shion- ¿aún sigue?... ¿Itachi?... **

**(busca en todo lados pero no lo encuentra)…**

**CH: Itachi-teme… ya verás… esto es venganza- vuelve a mirar a Shion- ¡no se muere!!.. y no tengo otra!!... –corre a verla- ya verás Itachi cuando te pille ni el pelo se te verá… Shion deja de abrir la boca. **

**Shion-estado de shock- O¬O… Itachi-senpai…**

**CH: la he perdido TT0TT… espero verlos pronto a todos y haber si logro que esta no me inunde el lugar ya nos vemos MATTA NEEE!! **


End file.
